Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 17, a rotary tool with a shank of this type has been available, for example, as a drill 60 having narrow holes 69. The drill 60 includes a shank 61 and a body 62. The body 62 has a neck 63, grooves 64 and a tip 65. The shank 61 has an inlet port 66 formed for introducing fluids at the end face thereof and extending a predetermined length along its rotational axis. Two narrow holes 69 are formed in communication with the inlet port 66 and extend through two lands 68 respectively at a corresponding helix angle thereof. The holes 69 lead to a flank 70 of the tip 65, so that fluids are supplied to the tip 65.
However, as for the tool material, hard materials such as cemented carbide are used, which makes it difficult to form helical holes 69 therein and thus makes such a tool expensive. In addition, in manufacturing drills with inverse or different helix angles, it is required to provide drill materials having the holes 69 formed at a helix angle corresponding to that of the respective drills. Further, it had not been found to be feasible to make only the tip 65, which is subject to wear, with a tip material of hard material and make the remaining body 62 and the shank 61 with low-cost steel, because it is difficult to join the tip material to the body 62 with the associated holes 69 aligned to each other and without the holes 69 becoming clogged with brazing material. Further, for a tool in which the fluids are supplied from the end face of the shank 61, it has been impossible to provide the tool with a length adjusting screw.